


Magic Medallion

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Come Eating, Condoms, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12447452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: A girl goes into her grandpa's pawn shop for some video games, but instead she sees a suspicious man emptying his pocket of all his valuables, but refused payment as her grandpa asked. Once she got her games she picked up a medallion that belonged to the man and tried to give it to her grandpa to catalog, but instead was gifted to her by him, then she finds out that the medallion want a normal medallion.





	Magic Medallion

**Author's Note:**

> Never done this much lesbian before since I don't know anything about how they work, hope you like it if I got it right with what got on research (which is not much).

I walked into my grandpa’s pawn shop and saw him look up as he heard his bell ring, then he smiled.

“Hay honey." He said. “Are you wanting a new game?”

“Yes grandpa.” I said, then held up my twenty. “I’m getting as many as I can with this.”

He smiled and nodded, then looked back to his crossword puzzle.

I walked to the game section as I saw a man pulling out items from his jacket, then placed it out on the counter as he looked around with nervousness. I stared at him as I felt that to be kinda strange, then I walked to my grandpa and grabbed his hand. I pulled him to his feet and started to pull him to the man. Once we got to him, we saw him pulling out a different item from his pockets and put it on a table.

“Is he donating stuff or something?” I asked as I looked at my grandpa.

“Beats me.” He said with a chuckle. “Are you wanting money for those sir?”

The man gasped and looked at us.

“N-no thanks.” He shuddered, then walked out of the shop as he placed down a handful of necklaces.”

“Okay, that guy is strange.” He said with a chuckle. “I better go put those in my inventory log and make sure there not stolen. Thanks for telling me honey. I hope he comes back and gives me more.”

He chuckles again as he walked around and started to pick up items that he didn't have price tags on as I walked to the games. I grabbed a necklace that didn't have a price tag as I grabbed a few games that looked to be something I liked and that put me just under twenty. I turned around and screamed as I saw a boy standing right behind me, making me drop my games.

“I’m sorry.” He said as he picked up my games and gave them to me. “I didn't mean to startle you.”

“Why are you so close to me anyways?” I asked.

“I was just wanting to see what type of gamer you are.” He said.

“We’ll please do it with me aware next time.” I said. "Are you a gamer?"

"I can be whatever you want me to be." He said.

I stared at him in confusion, then turned to the counter and saw my grandpa staring at me in worry.

“I'm fine grandpa.” I said. “Just some boy sneaking up on me.”

“My name is Oscar and your my new master.” He said.

I giggled as I didn't realized he had a crush on me, making me look at him. I smiled as I thought he was cute too, but I didn't say a word, then held up the necklace.

“Here grandpa, I found another necklace that wasn’t in your inventory.” I said.

My grandpa looked at it, then his mouth dropped open.

“That looks to be worth a fortune.” He yelped as he grabbed the giant diamond embedded on a gold medallion, then he looked at me. “You found it, so I want you to have it honey.”

“Are you sure?” I asked in disbelief. “That could get you repairs and it will make me feel I’m stealing from you.”

He chuckled and nodded, then put it around my neck.

“You're happiness is more important to me than my home repairs.” He said.

“That’s what these are for.” I said as I held up my games.

“That’s a fix for your boredom, not your happiness.” He said. “A gift symbolizes love and or friendship from one person to another and that is happiness for both people.”

I smiled and nodded, then looked at the diamond.

“Don’t let anyone steal that from you.” He said.

I nodded and gave him my money. My grandpa looked at the games price stickers and took the money, then gave me a ten back.

“That’s too much.” I said. “I should be getting two dollars.”

“Family discount day.” He said.

I looked at his calendar and saw it was Friday, making me sigh and walked out of the store. He chuckled as he knew I hated taking that discount, but I never win with my terrible persuasion skills.

“Do you need me to do something master?” Oscar asked, making me giggle again.

“How am I your master?” I asked as I looked at him, making him pointed to the medallion.

“I’m bound to your medallion you found.” He said.

“So your some kind of Genie or something?” I asked with a giggle, making him smile.

“Sorta, just with unlimited wishes.” He said.

“In that case, I wish you to give my grandpa enough money to repair his home.” I said with a giggle.

“Yes master.” He said as I saw a suitcase appear in his hand.

My mouth dropped open as I stared at the suitcase, then grabbed him and felt he was there, making him giggle.

"Don't worry master, your not going crazy." He said and walked to my grandpa’s shop, making me follow, then stopped at the door before peeking in as he walked in.

“Sir do you accept donations?” Oscar asked, making my grandpa chuckled.

“I have been doing that a lot today.” He said. “But I don't wish to take something for free from a child.”

“I don't need it sir.” Oscar said and placed the suitcase on the counter. “The code is already set, so please write it down and make sure no one takes it from you.”

My grandpa stared at him in confusion as he walked towards me, then he looked at me.

“Do you believe our luck honey?” He asked.

I stared at him nervously as he grabbed the suitcase.

“Is something the matter honey?” He asked as he click open the locks. “Why are you nervous?”

I looked at Oscar as he walked around the corner and turned to me, then I looked at my grandpa and saw him open the suitcase before I saw his mouth drop open.

“Stop that kid.” He yelped.

I looked at Oscar, then walked to the suitcase and saw stacks of hundred dollar bills, just like in the movies for a drug deal. I felt my heart start to race as I dropped my games, then I looked at Oscar.

“Honey go get the boy before we lose him.” My grandpa said.

I looked at him as he was next to him.

“No one can see me unless you want them to.” Oscar said.

“He took off in a car.” I said with a shaky voice as I was now freaking out.

“Oh honey don't be scared.” My Grandpa said as he hugged me. “I don’t even know why you are scared if someone just gave us a shit load of money.”

“I...” I started to say, but stopped as I didn't want to sound crazy or didn't know what would happen to Oscar if I told on him. “I have to go.”

I pulled away as he stared at me in confusion, then I walked out of the store.

“Honey your games.” He said, but I kept walking as I was too busy wrapping my head around this genie thing.

Once I was home, I grabbed the door handle and saw someone standing behind me in the reflection of the window, making me spin around with a gasp, then I stared as it was Oscar.

“Are you wanting me to set you free like all the other genies?”

“I am not a genie, I am made of magic energies.” He said. “I have no physical existence unless you wish something that needs it.”

I stared at him, then reach out to him and felt him.

“Only you can feel and touch me at any time.” He said.

I grabbed a rock off the ground and tossed it at him, but I saw it when right through him.

“Okay that is freaky.” I said as I turned to the door, then opened the door and walked in.

I turned to him and saw him still standing there.

“What do you want of me?” I asked.

“Just to serve.” He said.

“Okay?” I said in uncertainty and watched him walk in, then I closed the door.

I walked to my room and flopped down as my body ached from the long day, then looked to Oscar as he stood there staring at me. I took off my necklace and dropped it on my bed, making him smile.

“Are you wishing me to leave?” He asked.

“No, I'm just wondering if I have to be touching my necklace to see you.” I said.

“No, the only way you will never see me is if you give that away.” He said.

“Why would anyone what to give something as cute as you away.” I said, then I stared at him in discomfort as I just had a bad thought, making him chuckled.

“I can read your thoughts by the way.” He said.

I stared at him nervously, then I saw him start taking off his clothes, making my heart start to race as I was imaging him doing this before he said that, making my groin start to heat up as I saw his perfect muscle body. I smiled as I liked what I saw.

“Are you based off my thoughts and desires?” I asked.

“No, but I can change into anything you wish.” He said. “Do you wish me to continue? I sensed your fear rise when I started to do what you were imaging.”

I bit my lip in nervousness, then I nodded, making him smile as he started to pull off his pants revealing his underwear that covered a decent size soft bulge. I felt myself start feel uncomfortable from the feeling in my groin, making me sit up and turn to him. Oscar walked towards me with a smile, then I placed my hand on his bulge. I felt his warmth and his solidness made me not able to resist anymore. I grabbed his underwear’s hole and opened it, revealing his five inch shaft.

“Are you able to make me pregnant?” I asked.

“If that is what you wish.” He said as I wondered if this would be considered sex since he has no body.

I grabbed his shaft with both hands and smiled as it didn't feel like anything I imagined it to be.

“Is this what it really feels like?” I asked.

He nodded as I felt him getting hard in my hands, then I pick him up and placed him on my bed. I got on top of him and started to suck him as he smiled.

“I never had this kind of relationship with my other masters.” Oscar said. “Does this mean your going to keep me forever?”

I nodded with a giggle.

“I am to shy to ask the real boys to be my boyfriend and I did like the jocks groping me even though they do it at the wrong times and get in trouble with the teachers.” I said.

Once his shaft was wet, I got on my back and he crawled to me, then he looked to the door. I looked to the door and saw my sister standing there with a smile and a cherry face.

“Go away, he’s mine.” I said with a grin.

“Can you share that cutie please?” She asked with a giggle. “Mom shouldn’t be home until tomorrow morning so we can do what you are planning all night.”

Oscar laughed.

“I can stay here as long as I want if she wishes it.” Oscar said, making her looked at me, then put on her begging expression.

“He’s mine and you can't take him from me, but I will share since you are nice to me.” I said.

She smiled and started to take off her clothes. Oscar looked at me, then lifted my dress, revealing my white panties as he stared to rub my slit over my panties, making me moan and push into his hand. I watched my sister grab his ass.

“I hope your not cheating on someone.” I said.

“I’m shy like you sis.” She said. “The reason why I'm doing this now is because you are here and he’s in our territory.”

“It’s about to be only your territory once when mom gets back.” I said. “We have been sharing a room for sixteen years and I want my privacy with him now. I don't want you trying to get fucked by him every time I do.”

“Aw come on, you got the most hot boy in the world.” She whined, making Oscar giggle. “Where did you find him anyways? I don't see him in our school or I would have snagged him for myself by now.”

“Grandpa’s pawn shop.” I said.

“Really, you bought him from grandpa?” She asked with a giggle.

“Actually he gifted him to me.” I said.

“What?” My sister said as she looked at me in confusion making me look at Oscar.

“No, telling people won't mess up anything, but please be careful who you tell.” He said, then I felt him put his fingers under my underwear and started to push in me, making me gasp form the sudden intrusion.”

“What did he do to you and what are you talking about?” She asked with worry.

“He just put his fingers in me.” I said, making her smile.

"And the other part?"She asked.

I said nothing as I felt Oscar push deep in me, making me clamp around his fingers and start pushing him deeper. Oscar read my thought and pushed his hand in me, making me let out a soft scream of pleasure.

“Tell me please.” My sister said as she stared at his hand in disbelief. "How in the world is he fisting and not make you bleed?"

“He’s not human.” I moaned with a giggle as I saw her stare at me with disbelief.

Oscar giggled, then held out his hand, making her look. A second later a dildo still in the package appeared in his hands.

“Here this is from her as she thought ‘happy birthday’.” Oscar said.

My sister’s mouth dropped open, then grabbed the package and hid it in her bed.

“So he’s a magician.” She said. "And you know my birthday isn't until tomorrow."

“Do something that will make her believe me.” I said.

I heard my sister gasp as her hand went through him.

“What the fuck!” She yelped, making me laugh from the awesome expression. “What the hell is he?”

“I don't know.” I said. “But he is mine and will do anything I say so I am happy with it.”

“Really tell him to fuck you already, I’ve been wanting to see you fucked by a boy since we were fourteen. Wait is he a boy.”

“He can be whatever I want.” I said. “Move to home base please.”

My sister giggled.

“I haven’t heard that in forever.” She said. 

Oscar pulled his hand out, then pulled my panties off and lined himself up to me, making my sister stare intensely as she bit her lip with a small smile of lust. Once he pushed in, I yelped out in disbelief as he fit like a glove and my sister grinned, then she reached for him, but she went right through him, making her look at me. A second later she smiled and got closer to me, making me stare at her, then she started to lick my clit as Oscar fucked me, making me moaned as I lost my senses and came on the spot. I grabbed his ass and pushed him in as far as he could.

“Cum in me, but don't impregnate me please.” I moaned.

I felt him start fucking me faster, then he moaned as I felt countless gushes shooting in me, making my sister gasp as it started to gush out of me with my cum. My sister started to lap it up, making her moan.

“My God you taste great sis.” She moaned as she licked deep in me.

“Why are you licking me anyways?” I asked. “I didn't realize you loved me that much to go incest.”

“I hope you don't mind.” She said with worry.

“No, I don't.” I said. “In fact...”

I looked at Oscar and he got off me, making my sister look at him, then to me in confusion.

“Is he done?" She asked "I can’t see him anymore.”.

“Make it to where she can see and interact with you from now on.” I said. “Don’t fuck her without me please.”

“Yes master.” Oscar said with a smile.

“Call me anything, but master please.” I said as my sister looked at him, then grabbed for his cock and smiled as she felt him.

“Sorry, your not getting that yet now that I know you don't mind going incest.” I said.

My sister looked at me as I grabbed her and push her flat on the bed, making her smile as she caught on. I started to lick her slit making her let out a gasping moan.

“Oh I love you so much sis.” She moaned.

“You will love me more when I’m done with you.” I said with a giggle.

“I hope your not going to make him change your sex.” My sister whined. “We already have a brother and I don't want another one.”

“No, I like being a female.” I said, then started to lick her clit.

She moaned as I teased it with the tip of my tongue.

“Have you done this before.” She gasped.

“Nope, this is all my experiences from masturbating.” I said.

A minute later, something touch my slit, making me look back and saw my brother getting ready to penetrate me. He staring at me with nervousness and embarrassment, then he froze as I saw his face become even more red.

“What the fuck Randy!” My sister yelled. “Get out of our room.”

“No, it’s fine.” I said as I grabbed a condom from Oscar, then gave it to Randy. “Put this on if you want to continue. Don't ever fuck me without one. Am I clear?”

Randy nodded with a nervous smile and took the condom. I watched him put it on and look at me, then I looked at my sister and saw her staring at me in worry.

“That would be the real thing you know.” My sister said. “Are you sure you want to lose your virginity to our brother?”

I looked back and saw him staring at me in disbelief.

“You haven’t fucked yet?” He yelped.

“No, neither of us has.” I said.

Randy stared at me, then I nodded and he started to worry.

“Fuck me, don’t fuck me, I don't care.” I said. “I doubt I’ll get a boyfriend anyways.”

“What is he to you?” My sister whispered as I looked at her.

“My boyfriend.” I whispered back, making her smile as I started to lick her again

I felt Randy opened my slit.

“I cant believe I’m doing this.” Randy grumbled as he started to lick me.

My sister stare at me in worry again.

“Are you sure your not going to get a boyfriend?” She asked.

“I don't know.” I said. “Now shut up and cum already. I need to pay you back for making me cum.”

“So that why you taste sweet.” Randy said. “You taste awesome.”

My sister and I giggled.

“I know what you mean.” My sister said.

“How many times did you guys do this?” He asked.

“Only today.” She said. “Now shut up so I can grant our sisters wish faster.”

I giggled and started to push on her Hymen.

“Don’t brake it please.” My sister said. “I will not give my virginity to you guys like you are to him. I have a boyfriend in mind for that. I just hope I can get the courage to talk to him.”

I started lick her clit again, then I reached to her ass and put my finger in her, making her moan.

“That did the job.” She moaned as she gushed in my mouth.

I stared out in disgust as I didn't like the taste of her. She smiled as she saw that, then I looked back to Randy and saw him still working my slit.

“Are you ready to be a man yet Randy?” I asked making my sister giggle.

“Technically I am a man.” He said.

“In two months you are yes.” I said. “Well unless you take my virginity.”

He stared at me nervously, then he shook his head.

“I can’t take that from you.” He said and walked out of our room.

“Door.” My sister said.

Randy reached for the door and closed it, then I looked at Oscar, I'm guessing you didn't break the seal if he didn't notice your entry.”

Oscar smiled.

“No I didn't and I technically didn't cum in you either, I just made you feel like I did.” Oscar said. “I sensed you didn't really want me to take that from you so I didn't.”

I felt my sister push me back, then opened my slit as I saw her face fill with disbelief.

“How is that possible?” She asked. “I saw your hand in her, then again, I saw my hand go right through you too so I don't know if I actually saw anything.”

“I am made of magic energies.” Oscar said. “I can do anything.”

“Then I want you to fuck me like that too.” My sister said. “I want to feel the feeling of a man in me and not have anything taken from me.”

He looked at me.

“Please sis.” She begged.

“I don't mind.” I said. "You don't need to beg. I'll share him as long as I'm with you, I want to know all your fantasies now that i know I'm Bisexual."

Oscar giggled as he laid down and my sister on him, then gasped as she felt him in her.

“That feels way to real to not be.” My sister said as she pulled off, then touched herself. “Okay that is amazing.”

I giggled as she got back on him, then I got on his face, making my sister giggle.

“We got and intruder approaching master.” Oscar said.

“Lock the door.” I said.

My sister looked at the door as the lock pushed in, just as we saw the door handle move.

“He’s planning to pick the door.” He said.

“Padlock it.” I said.

I saw a padlock appear and my sister giggled.

“Your friend is so awesome.” My sister said.

I gasped as I felt Oscar start moving his warm tongue in me, making me moan loudly as he stretched out abnormally and touched my back wall. My sister looked at me as I closed my eyes and started to grind on his face.

“Wow, do whatever your doing to her to me, but with your dick instead.” My sister said, then she gasped. “What is that?”

“My cock touching your cervix.” Oscar said.

Oscar wrap his arms around my legs as he started to get into it. I opened my eyes as I felt something touch my face and saw my sister bobbing up and down on him as she kissed me. I leaned over and reach down to grab her ass as I heard a click of the door being unlocked, then I heard the padlock rattle.

“Go away.” My sister said. “You lost your chance. There will be no filming us.”

“Send an EMP on any electronic if he insists.” I said. “I don't want to be a porn star.”

My sister giggled.

“That would be interesting to see happen.” She said. “But I’m glad you have a line that you won't cross.”

I grabbed Oscar’s balls and started to massage them as I started to French kiss my sister, making her giggle, then Oscar moan as I felt his balls start twitching in my hand before my sister gasped as her body start to twitch. I looked down to see she her cumming all over him and into a cup that appeared from thin air. I sighed in relief as she didn't make a mess of my bed.

“Oh God that feels great.” She said. “I can’t wait to see that boy again to get the real thing. I just hope he likes me as much as I do to him.”

A few second later, I felt it was my turn to cum.

"She’s ready to explode if you want to drink her again.” Oscar said.

“Yes please.” My sister said as she got off him, then felt herself. “That is just unbelievable.”

“She's to close to exploding and can’t move to you so your going to have to move her.” He said as she laid on her back.

I felt him lift me up as my sister pulled me to her face and started to lick me as I started to grind on her face.

“No don't make me break you.” She whined. “Stop grinding so hard.”

Just as she said that, I felt myself explode on her face as I let out a loud moan, then fell on her as I panted loudly. I felt myself being lifted up, then my lips being spread open.

“Thanks you can lower her.” My sister said, then started to lick me clean.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
